tombraiderwalkthroughsfandomcom-20200215-history
Research Base Walkthrough (TR2013)
''You might be looking for another walkthrough of the same name. '' Storm Chaser Discover the Ancient Tomb Leap over to the craggy wall right in front of you and climb down. Drop to another craggy wall to ensure your survival. Drop into the water and look behind you to find the area's first GPS cache. Aim to the right of the wall you climbed down on and shoot a grenade at the metal barricade. Step into the water so you can see another metal barrier to the left. Fire a grenade at it and scramble up to unearth a relic. Follow the water all the way around to another craggy wall. Climb up the ledge above and squeeze through the opening to get inside. Aim a weapon at the wall across from you to find a sun totem '''hanging in the upper-left corner. Shoot it with a ranged weapon to start a '''Challenge. Hop down and enter the office. A base camp waits for your use, but you cannot do anything with it right now, as there are Solarii soldiers in hallway. Sneak through the open door and eliminate them with a couple of stealth kills. Now you can use the camp back in the office. A document '''sits on the desk by the fire. Use the axe on the door that is jammed shut to the right. Stand in the doorway and look to the left to spot the second '''sun totem. Aim a weapon at the window across the hall to find the third sun totem. Jump to the window and climb in to find a GPS cache. Scramble back out. Move to the right in the hallway and pass through the water. Press the glowing green button to open the doors. You will reach an elevator, and Lara needs to get to the bottom level. But, some pieces of metal block the way. You need to gain enough force to send the elevator crashing into the metal and busting through. Press the button to call the elevator, but it gets jammed, so climb onto the crates on the right and use your axe to bust the gear. Hop down and climb through the opening on the other side of the shaft. Walk up the steps and search the room to the right for a document. Then use the button to call the elevator. Run back down the steps to the back of the shaft and jump to a platform above. Up there you will find another gear to bust. Jump down and ascend the stairs to the fourth floor, but make sure you hop over the gap on the way up. Take out your shotgun and blow open the barrier on the right side of the shaft. Then call up the elevator. When it gets closer, jump down onto it and then leap through the hole the barrier was blocking to a craggy wall. Hook on with your axe and climb the wall to the left. Bust apart another gear and drop down onto the steps. Jump up and grab the ladder above. Climb onto another platform, giving you access to the last gear. Break it apart and watch the elevator smash through the metal. Run down the stairs and use your axe on several doors to get down to the first floor. Quietly walk into the hall ahead and take out the two Solarii. Go back to where the elevator crashed down and stand on the big 1 on the floor. Look to the right to spot the fourth sun totem. Move through the busted wall on the left and then look through another broken wall to the right. The last sun totem '''can be seen on the other side of the fence. Look behind the crates to the right to spot a '''relic. Go over to the big yellow and black striped circle in the floor. Climb over the crates to the south to find the treasure map. Move back into the hall and go straight ahead to find more crates. Climb onto the boxes on the right and move to the back to find the final GPS cache '''in the whole game. Finding all of the GPS caches unlocks a '''document '''and '''1,000 pieces of salvage. Nice! Exit out the hallway to the west and climb the steps and Lara will learn some new things about the island and its history. Solarii soldiers appear and start tearing the place apart with explosives, causing your exit to cave in. You need to find a new way out. Exit the Bunker Take cover and eliminate your attackers. Just be careful as some of them sneak under the steps and flank you from behind. When the fighting is over, climb up to their location and follow the walkway. Lara will start to slide down a slope. Jump as you near the chasm and latch onto the craggy wall. Climb up to the ledge and move through the cave, and you will hear that the crew is in trouble. Return to the Survivor Camp On the Beach Once Lara emerges outside, move to the left and create a zip line. Slide down and use rope arrows to pull the''' two Solarii''' off the pipe ahead. Run through the opening on the left and jump down. Hop down again to the walkway and jump onto the rope. Use your rope ascender to quickly make it back. Hop onto the next zip line to meet up with Reyes and Jonah. You soon learn that Dr. Whitman has taken Sam back to Mathias. Lara convinces Reyes and Jonah to go to the ritual chamber and rescue Sam. Category:Tomb Raider (2013) Walkthroughs